


Tattoos

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Aziraphale discovers that Crowley has a hidden tattoo and it leads to some interesting activities.





	1. Chapter 1

There was only one mark on Crowley's body that he ever told anyone was a tattoo and that was the serpent just in front of his right ear. He had to admit to that one. It was impossible to hide unless he covered it with make up and if he were honest, he didn't want to. Nobody looked at him like he was crazy and it really was a rather tasteful mark. On the rare occasions that he was asked about it, he just said it was a tattoo and came up with different outlandish reasons as to why he had it. The most popular, though, was that he'd lost a bet. 

Over the years that they'd known each other, especially since getting tattoos became a popular thing outside of prisons, Aziraphale had asked Crowley if he'd ever considered getting a real tattoo. 

"Don't know." Crowley would say with a shrug and leave it at that. Aziraphale would bring it up every couple of years, more out of curiosity than anything else. He was actually quietly contemplating getting one himself but he wasn't sure he had the nerve to do it. And even if he did, he didn't know what he'd get. He only ever really asked in good fun but then one day, Crowley's answer changed. 

"I know I keep asking but have you ever actually considered doing it?" Aziraphale asked as he sipped his wine. They were sitting in a stylish new restaurant in Soho that had just opened. 

"Don't know. Maybe." Crowley said as usual, but there was something about the way he said it. Like he was hiding something. Aziraphale just raised an eyebrow as he looked at him but he didn't say anything. 

That conversation had been twenty years before their need to switch bodies to avoid the retribution of both Heaven and Hell. It had been entirely tempting to answer his own question but he wasn't sure if he was willing to see Crowley completely naked in the name of finding a mystery tattoo. But then there was the bath of holy water and he did at least have to strip down a little bit. When the trousers came off he noticed something peeking out from the edge of Crowley's underwear. He hadn't had time to investigate it just then, for obvious reasons. 

No one stood guard as Aziraphale got dressed. They were all absolutely terrified of Crowley now. They left him alone to just get dried off and dressed and leave Hell behind. Aziraphale took this opportunity to slowly lift up the left leg of Crowley's underwear and take a peek at the tattoo there. He was completely surprised to find a pair of white angel wings, about four inches in diameter, with a black and red snake wrapped around them. Underneath the wings was a date in Roman numerals. MDCCLVI. He wondered if asking Crowley about that would make him angry or if he would have expected Aziraphale to look at his body. There was only one way to find out. 

After their lunch at the Ritz, they went back to Aziraphale's shop and headed into the back room. Crowley lounged on the couch, taking up the entire thing so that Aziraphale had to sit in the chair across from it. 

"I'd like to ask you something, if that's alright." Aziraphale said with a sly smile. 

"You know you can ask me anything, angel." Crowley wasn't really looking at him so he didn't notice. 

"You know, in order to deal with the whole Holy Water bath thing, I did have to take off a significant portion of your clothing." He cleared his throat. Crowley started to pay attention then. 

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale got to his feet and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of it. He reached out and lightly placed his fingers on Crowley's thigh, just above the tattoo. Crowley couldn't help the little shiver that ran through him at the touch. 

"Would you like to explain this?" He asked, looking Crowley in the eye. 

"Well, I'm sure it's actually rather self explanatory." Crowley said. His eyes shifted to look more at Aziraphale's nose. The direct eye contact was suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Everything except the date." He started to draw little circles on Crowley's jeans with his fingers. He was actually quite enjoying the way Crowley was reacting. 

"Seventeen fifty six. Yes." Crowley cleared his throat and shifted a little, though not enough to make Aziraphale move his hand. "That's when....well....when I stopped lying to myself." 

"About what?" Aziraphale smiled, his fingers still moving in continuous circles. 

"This..." Crowley said before he put a hand on the back of Aziraphale's head and pulled him into a kiss. Aziraphale was a little shocked at first but he soon relaxed into the kiss, shifting a little bit closer. Crowley kept his hand on Aziraphale's head as he started to lay back onto the couch. It didn't take much coaxing before Aziraphale was laying on top of him. After a couple of moments, the kiss broke. 

"Oh. I see." Aziraphale smiled down at Crowley. Rather than saying anything else, he just leaned down and started to kiss and suck on Crowley's neck. Crowley tilted his head to give Aziraphale better access as he hooked one leg over the angel's hip. He kept the one hand on the back of Aziraphale's head and moaned softly. 

"Do you.....would you like to get a better look at it?" Crowley managed to get out even though his brain wasn't functioning quite properly at the moment. Aziraphale lifted his head and smirked. 

"I would like that very much." He then shifted so that he could get Crowley's trousers undone. There had been quite a few scenarios that Crowley had imagined over the years since he'd come to terms with his feelings for Aziraphale. One of them had been something very similar to this. When Aziraphale got his trousers undone, Crowley lifted his hips to help him get them off. He laughed softly when they went flying across the room, landing wherever they may. Crowley gasped when Aziraphale grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off as well, tossing them in the same general direction as his trousers. Everything was happening quickly enough that he hadn't really thought about manifesting any kind of genitalia. He'd just been enjoying the closeness and the kissing. 

"It is rather lovely." Aziraphale said as he focused on the tattoo. Crowley made a decision as Aziraphale leaned down to lightly run his tongue over the snake on his thigh. His whole body tingled with pleasure and it took a little bit of concentration to manifest a cock. Of course the attention that Aziraphale was paying to him had him already almost completely aroused. 

"I see you're enjoying this." Aziraphale said with a smirk. He leaned down to run his tongue along the tattoo again and Crowley leaned his head back and moaned. 

"Yesssss..." He hissed, putting a hand on the back of Aziraphale's head again. Aziraphale slowly moved his hands up to start helping Crowley remove the rest of his clothing. He pushed his shirt up and lightly kissed at his belly before he started working on the buttons. "Fuck..." Crowley moaned as he looked down at Aziraphale. 

"That is quite the idea." Aziraphale licked his lips as he watched Crowley's face. The pleasure was exquisite. He started to slowly kiss the exposed skin as he undid all of the buttons on Crowley's shirt. He didn't bother to take it completely off, though. He just left it open with Crowley's chest exposed. Aziraphale went back to kissing and sucking on Crowley's neck as he slid his hands down between them and started to work on his own trousers. Crowley trailed his fingers down Aziraphale's back and then slipped his hands into the back of his trousers as the angel got them undone. 

Aziraphale had had the foresight to manifest the necessary parts while he was still undressing Crowley. It made it easier to move things along. Crowley seemed to be very impatient at the moment, as well. While the one hand stayed in the back of Aziraphale's trousers, gently massaging his ass, the other had slid around to the front. He managed to push everything out of the way just enough to free Aziraphale from his clothing. 

"You don't want them all the way off?" Aziraphale asked with a rather mischievous smirk. 

"No." Crowley shook his head. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to form coherent words. 

"What would you like, darling?" Aziraphale asked. Wasn't Crowley supposed to be the evil one in their relationship? 

"Fuck me." Crowley practically growled, panting just a bit. He hadn't needed anything in his entire existence the way he needed Aziraphale inside him in that very moment. 

"Ask and ye shall receive." Aziraphale smiled before kissing Crowley passionately. A little bit of miracling the right amount of lubricant in the right places and they both moaned as Aziraphale pushed into him. Crowley moved one hand back up to the back of Aziraphale's head, holding him into the deep kiss. The other arm wrapped tightly around the angel's shoulders. Rather than easing in, Aziraphale had pushed in completely in one thrust. He lay still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of the connection and losing himself in the passion of the kiss. When Crowley started to slightly shift his hips, Aziraphale took that as his cue to start thrusting. 

It felt absolutely perfect. Like they'd always been meant to be doing exactly that. Crowley wrapped one leg around Aziraphale and moaned when he shifted position just a little bit. He felt like he was on fire, but in the best possible way. 

Aziraphale put one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the arm next to Crowley's head and pushed up a bit. With the new position he had better leverage to start thrusting harder. The whole couch shook with their movements and Crowley didn't bother to hold back the loud moans that were escaping from him. Neither of them really cared if anyone heard them. All that mattered was being together in that moment. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss Crowley once again as he moved a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Crowley's cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts. 

It wasn't very long after that and Crowley was crying out in pleasure as he came. He was muttering what would seem to be incoherently but Aziraphale was pretty sure was actually ancient Aramaic. Perhaps he'd take the time to translate it later. The thought got away from him very quickly as his own orgasm overtook him and he moaned loudly. He managed a few more thrusts before finally coming to a stop. He held himself up so that he could look down at Crowley, just enjoying the look he had about him. Aziraphale shifted just enough to pull out of Crowley before laying on top of him, smiling a bit as the demon almost completely enveloped him in arms and legs. 

"That....." Crowley started after a few moments of catching his breath. "Can't even put it into words." He chuckled. 

"It definitely was that." Aziraphale nodded before lightly kissing Crowley's shoulder. They were both silent for a few moments. 

"I love you." Crowley finally said the words out loud. He'd been saying them in his head for centuries and now he'd finally given them voice. 

"I love you, too." Aziraphale lifted his head and kissed Crowley gently on the lips. He then rested his head back on Crowley's shoulder. They were both content to just lay there on the couch in each other's arms, oblivious to the rest of the world. Nothing else really mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary and Aziraphale has a present for Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning on doing another part to this but I got inspired and my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Aziraphale decided to surprise Crowley. It was the anniversary of the day that they finally stopped playing games and actually admitted their feelings for each other. Six thousand years of friendship and only one year of a romantic relationship. Aziraphale chuckled at the thought. He'd done quite a bit of research before deciding on exactly what he was going to get for Crowley and today was the day to make it happen. 

Crowley was in the bookshop waiting for Aziraphale to get back. He was looking over a shelf that held books on astrophysics. He didn't read books often but the stars always fascinated him. Only partially because he had actually helped create them. He jumped a little when Aziraphale just appeared beside him rather than actually using the door. 

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Crowley asked with a laugh. 

"Because it's hilarious." Aziraphale smiled and gave Crowley a little kiss on the lips. "I've got something for you, darling." 

"You do?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, I do. I've done something rather adventurous, at least for me, and I'd really like your opinion on it." Aziraphale gave him a little smirk. Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

"And what is it that you've done that's so adventurous?" He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Aziraphale's face. 

"I went and got myself a tattoo." Aziraphale grinned. He seemed rather proud of himself. 

"Have you now?" Crowley started to walk around Aziraphale in a circle. "And where is this tattoo?" 

"That, my dear, is up to you to determine." Aziraphale grinned evilly. "Think of it like unwrapping a present." 

"Oh I do like this." He gave Aziraphale a quick kiss on the lips. "But you know I'd happily undress you right here in the shop." 

"That's why we're going upstairs." Aziraphale laughed softly and took Crowley's hand, leading him up the stairs and into the little bedroom. He moved over to stand next to the bed and just smiled at Crowley. 

"You're not going to help at all?" Crowley asked. 

"Would you want help unwrapping a present, dear?" Aziraphale smiled innocently. 

"Fair point." Crowley nodded. He started with Aziraphale's bowtie. He didn't understand why the angel wore them, they hadn't been in fashion in quite some time. The advantage was that he only had to pull on one end of it to get it undone. "There's the bow." Crowley smirked and Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

Crowley took his time undressing Aziraphale. First the bowtie, then the jacket, then the waistcoat. He even folded the clothes neatly rather than just letting them fall to the floor in a pile. Aziraphale seemed to like that. Crowley kissed each bit of skin that he revealed, sometimes taking a second to suck on it. Aziraphale was squirming a bit by the time his shirt came off. He really was enjoying the attention. Crowley turned in a circle around him, running his fingers over his pristine, white skin. He smiled when he got back around to the front. 

"Not here." Crowley smiled and leaned in to kiss Aziraphale's neck. He licked from shoulder to earlobe as he started to slowly undo Aziraphale's trousers. He slipped his hands inside and then pushed them down. He slowly kissed his way down as he got to his knees and helped Aziraphale step out of the trousers. When he looked down, he saw that Aziraphale's tattoo was in an almost identical position to his own. 

"And there it is." Crowley grinned as he ran his fingers over the tattoo. There was a pair of black angel wings behind a flaming sword with a date underneath. MCMXLI. Crowley continued to caress the tattoo as he looked up at Aziraphale. 

"1941?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"When I stopped lying to myself." Aziraphale smiled down at Crowley. His eyes were dark with lust and he licked his lips. Crowley smiled up at him and leaned in to lightly run his tongue over the tattoo. He then slowly licked his way up to the bulge in Aziraphale's boxers, lightly kissing over the fabric. Aziraphale gasped. 

"That wasn't that long ago." Crowley said, leaning in to kiss over the bulge again. Aziraphale closed his eyes. 

"It took me a bit longer to figure it out. I'm not the brightest when it comes to some things." He chuckled softly. 

"You're brighter than you think." Crowley said. He kept his eyes on Aziraphale as he slowly lowered his boxers, leaning back just a little bit to take him all in. They'd been in this position many times over the year since they'd admitted their feelings for each other but it was still exciting. Crowley licked Aziraphale's cock from base to tip and then took just the head in his mouth. Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley's shoulder and gasped. He closed his eyes and had a hard time keeping his hips still. Crowley reached up and grabbed Aziraphale's ass as he started to take more of him into his mouth. 

"I.....Crowley......oh yes......I....." Aziraphale was trying to get words to come out of his mouth but they just wouldn't. He couldn't form a coherent sentence. Crowley seemed to know what he meant, though, and he released Aziraphale from his mouth before getting to his feet, kissing his way up to Aziraphale's lips as he did. 

"Tell me what you want, angel." Crowley smiled and started to slowly get undressed himself. 

"I want to make love to you." Aziraphale finally managed to open his eyes and looked at Crowley. It was like he was a wild animal and it sent a shiver down Crowley's spine. 

"Then you should." Crowley said before pulling Aziraphale into a heated kiss. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and started to move him back toward the bed. They were both completely naked when they fell back onto the bed, Aziraphale on top of Crowley. Crowley spread his legs to let Aziraphale settle between them. 

"Not like this." Aziraphale said with a smile before he kissed Crowley again. He then shifted so that he was laying on his side and motioned for Crowley to do the same. Aziraphale moved up behind Crowley, wrapping an arm around him. He kissed the demon's neck and shoulder as he pulled him back against him. Aziraphale slid a hand down Crowley's side and to his leg. He grabbed Crowley just above the knee and pulled his leg up. Crowley moved his leg back over Aziraphale's and then moaned loudly as he was entered. 

"Fuck....." Crowley uttered as Aziraphale started to slowly thrust into him. He reached one hand back to run his fingers through Aziraphale's hair as the angel kissed and licked and sucked along his shoulder. It wasn't long before it was impossible to tell which one of them was moaning. 

"You're perfect." Aziraphale moaned as he started to thrust faster. He slid a hand down and wrapped his fingers around Crowley's cock, stroking slowly at first. Crowley was unintelligible again. The pleasure was just too much. They moved in perfect rhythm as they got closer to their orgasms. Crowley reached his first, which usually happened, but Aziraphale always followed soon after. He wrapped his arm tightly around Crowley as they lay there panting heavily. Crowley turned his head so that he could kiss Aziraphale on the lips. 

"We're officially one of those couples." Crowley said after catching his breath. 

"Hmm?" Aziraphale asked. He was too busy kissing wherever his mouth could reach while his hand roamed Crowley's body. 

"Matching tattoos." Crowley said as he looked down at their legs. The tattoos were almost perfectly aligned. He chuckled softly. 

"I'm very okay with that." Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley's shoulder again. Crowley let out a soft moan as the attention Aziraphale was paying to him started to cause a reaction. 

"I am, too." He nodded and kissed Aziraphale again. They ended up not getting very much sleep that night and neither of them minded at all.


End file.
